


Blowing Out The Lights

by Monstacatz



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Sam Winchester Has a Wing Kink, There's A Tag For That, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt 'So you...well..I mean....I could give you a massage?’When Gabriel's wings are physically manifested by a spell, they're heavy and they hurt. Sam helps him take his mind off of them with a nice massage.





	Blowing Out The Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zyruuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyruuu/gifts).



> Okayy, looks like I'm on another writing high so hello, I'm back for the third day in a row.
> 
> This is the first even vaguely smutty thing I've written in a loooong time so feel free to offer constructive critiscism as I'll gladly accept.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

As the six of them burst through the bunker’s doors after a hunt gone partially wrong, the voice that could be heard the clearest was Gabriel’s. 

He was complaining loudly over his shoulder to Rowena, but his griping was lost in the feathers of his now-very-corporeal wings, which were the cause of his bitching in the first place.

When a powerful witch they’d been hunting had figured out that the Winchester’s were hunting with an archangel, a nephilim and an angel she’d become obsessed with obtaining their feathers for some kind of ritual.

This, of course, led to a spell being cast on Gabriel, Jack and Castiel that rendered all of their wings corporeal, and while they’d eventually killed the witch, her magic hadn’t been reversed yet.

‘Gabriel, I told you, I’m working on it, stop getting your feathers in a twist.’ Rowena smiled approvingly in Sam’s direction when he laughed at her joke and rifled through her bag, bringing out one of her many spell books and thumping it down on a table in the library, ‘The more you whine to me about it, the less time I can spend focusing on how to reverse it.’

Gabriel scowled and leaned sulkily against the wall, rearranging the extra appendages around him huffily. It was one thing to have them in a different dimension where they didn’t weigh a metric fuckton and bash into everything around him, another to have them forcibly brought out to play without any say in the matter.

Jack, of course, was enamored with his, having only been able to use them in extreme circumstances beforehand, and Gabriel had to admit it was adorable to see the little fledgling’s feathers fluff up whenever he was excited or happy. The nephilim’s wings were mostly white like his father’s but with the exception of a few more tawny feathers woven in randomly, like little splashes of color. 

It was a bit of a shock to them all to see Castiel’s wings, but none more so than Gabriel. The last time he’d seen them they were a gorgeous chocolate brown tipped with white but now, after a trip to hell to save the Righteous Man and the slight issue of all the angels being cast out of heaven and falling to earth, the feathers were burned, black and patchy, skeletal looking in some places. Cas kept them tucked in close to his back in silent shame, even as Dean tried to coax him to spread them and let him see. 

Sam, like his brother, was also desperate to get a look at a pair of angel wings, but instead of pestering Cas or examining Jack’s he was drawn to Gabriel’s.

His wings were the biggest of all three of them, which made sense when one thought about it, seeing as he was an archangel. But what drew Sam in the most was the stunning golden color of the feathers, even if they were muted and dull from lack of use and lack of grace to maintain them. He had so many questions he wanted to ask about them, but the one at the forefront of his mind was definitely ‘Can I touch them?’ 

He would never ask that outright though, so instead he stared, which admittedly was probably very rude and probably made Gabriel feel self-conscious, but could he really be blamed?

Eventually, everyone settled, the adrenalin from the hunt wearing down. Cas stalked off, angrily or sadly Sam couldn’t quite tell after Dean asked one too many questions about the state of his wings and Dean wasted no time to let him cool off before following him off down the hall muttering curses under his breath. 

Gabriel’s face darkened for a fraction of a second as Dean chased after his brother, angry that the hunter had hurt Cas’ feelings yet again. But nobody had to know that, it was easier to keep up the charade of not caring after spending so long perfecting it.

Jack was practicing flying, apparently finding it much easier now that he could physically move and see his wings rather than having to blindly trust that they were there to catch him.

Rowena had immersed herself in the old book she’d brought along, and no one dared disturb her. They all wanted this over with the exception of the young nephilim.

After a few more moments watching Jack blip in and out of the room at varying rates of success, Gabriel pushed himself up from the wall and stretched his back, groaning. Sam looked up from his phone with a concerned look. 

‘Whats up? You ok?’

Gabriel shot him a look. ‘You think these things aren’t heavy? They’re killing my back.’ 

‘Huh, I guess I never thought of it like that, they are pretty big.’

‘They’re not the only things that are big, Sammy.’ Gabriel tried but ruined it when a feather got caught in a crack in the wall and was tugged, hard. He winced and hissed, spinning to extract it without it coming out of his wing. 

Sam laughed easily at him. ‘You totally deserved that one, karma for making terrible dick jokes all the time.’ 

Gabriel frowned at him. Then, a lightbulb seemed to light up over his head. He stretched out his left wing and while Sam was distracted and staring at the movement, leaning in slightly closer to get a better look, he hit him with it. Just a soft bat to the side of the head, ruffling his hair and shocking him.

He drew it back in close to his body and snickered at the expression on Sam’s face. ‘Karma, huh?’ His wing twitched, one of the sore muscles in his back spasming and causing his face to twist into a grimace again. 

Sam snapped out of his feather-induced daze and looked Gabriel over again, forehead creased with concern. ‘You should probably lie down if they’re hurting you so bad, y’know.’

Gabriel shrugged him off. ‘If you wanna get me in bed, Sam Winchester, there are easier ways to ask.’ 

Sam shook his head and waved a hand at him. ‘C’mon Gabe, be serious for once, your grace isn’t healed properly and you’re in pain. You can hang out in my room for a while, okay?’ 

Gabriel sighed and relented. Lying down did sound nice. Sam nodded, a pleased smile on his face. He stood to his full height and beckoned Gabriel to follow him with a jerk of his head.

When they reached his room Sam nodded for Gabriel to go in first and almost crashed into the golden feathers as the angel stopped dead not even two feet over the threshold.

‘Gabriel! What the- oh.’ 

He stepped back to get a better look at the angel, who was staring all around the walls of the room, which were still covered in Enochian. 

‘You left that there?’ He asked, softly. 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Gabriel twisted to face him with an unreadable expression. 

‘I- uh, yeah. Should I not have?’ The question came out awkwardly and a slight flush crept up Sam’s neck and cheeks at the intense way Gabriel was now staring at him. 

‘No, no it’s fine. It’s not like you could read it anyway.’ Gabriel shook his head, breaking his stare. Whatever had been bothering him about the scripture on display had been put at ease by his assumption. 

Sam hated to be the bearer of bad news, but he couldn’t exactly lie about it, Gabriel would find out sooner or later. ‘Well actually, I can read Enochian pretty well. I’ve been learning it the past few years from books and Cas has been helping me out too. Sorry.’

Gabriel sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor. ‘I’ll be honest, I really wish you hadn’t said that.’

‘Why?’  
‘That’s my whole history, nasty bits included, and it’s just that- ah forget it.’ He cut himself off with a shake of his head, still refusing to meet Sam’s eyes.

‘It’s just what, Gabriel? You can tell me.’ Sam’s voice was gentle but not patronizing, and all it did was make Gabriel feel ten times worse. 

‘It’s just that, you’ve been so nice to me since I got here, you’ve been the only one who gave a damn about how I actually feel and all that crap, but now you’ve read all this shit about me and I can’t imagine you’d want to be anywhere near me after all I’ve done.’ The words exploded from Gabriel like a river bursting its banks and his wings flared out slightly at the show of emotion.

‘Hey, no it’s not like that, Gabe. I don’t think any less of you because of any of that, and I’ve had my own ideas about how powerful you are from Broward County. I looked into the pagans and I spent months studying tricksters and their kind trying to get to you, I know what you’re capable of and I’ve had a long time to come to terms with it all.’ Gabriel knew he was supposed to feel comforted by all that, but all Sam’s words did was make him feel even guiltier. 

He shook his head sadly and made to brush past the hunter to get out the door, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, pushing him lightly back. 

Sam caught his eye and held his gaze. ‘I don’t think any less of you because I’ve already forgiven you. For the Mystery Spot, for TV Land for all of it, Gabe. Now come on, we can talk about this later, you’re dead on your feet.’

Gabriel moved to protest, but Sam easily walked him back the few steps to his bed and pushed him gently down onto it. Gabriel landed with a bounce, face scrunched in pain as his wings were jostled around.

‘Ouch. I wish human painkillers would work on me.’ 

‘Maybe they would?’ 

‘Nope,’He popped the ‘p’ obnoxiously, glad to move on to other less weighted conversational topics. ‘I already downed a full box of Paracetamol at the last rest stop and had Ro rub some weird herbal muscle stuff into my back.’ He leaned back on his hands on the bed and spread out his wings to their full extent, slowly and carefully. 

When they were extended he let out a sigh of relief and let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling.

‘These things are a pain in the ass, Sam, take it from me.’ When his advice was met with silence he sat back up straighter and caught Sam staring in awe behind him. ‘Ah.’ he paused for a second, thinking about what he was about to say. Fuck it, why not?

‘You can, uh, touch ‘em if you want. I don’t mind.’ 

He could see Sam’s eyes widen in surprise even at a distance and he laughed softly at the shock on the hunter’s face. 

Sam quickly crossed around to the other side of the bed and clambered on, kneeling between Gabriel’s outspread wings. Slowly, he laid one hand on top of the feathers, humming low in surprise when he found them warm to the touch.

Gabriel shivered slightly but then melted into the sensation as Sam dragged his hand lightly downwards, not having had another creature touch his wings since he left heaven. 

After a minute or two filled with silence and Gabriel relaxing against his hands, Sam spoke up. 

‘So you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage? If you wanted, that is. It just, it seems to be helping.’

Gabriel nodded too quickly and Sam laughed, taking the eager response as encouragement to continue running his hands over the smooth feathers. 

‘Can you take your shirt off? It’d be easier to get to your back.’ Gabriel hummed his agreement in response and snapped his fingers, shirt disappearing as he did so. 

Sam clicked his tongue at the misuse of his recharging grace, but let him away with it since he wasn’t really sure how else he was supposed to get the damn thing off with his wings in the way anyway.

Sam shifted to kick off his shoes and crossed his legs, moving in closer to get at Gabriel’s shoulders. The moment he started rubbing circles into them with his thumbs Gabriel moaned obscenely, and Sam was glad he was behind him, because oh boy that sound did things to him. 

He worked his way down his upper back for a short while, but eventually, his hands drifted down to his shoulder blades and where the golden feathers faded to the skin. He couldn’t quite pin down the exact place they fused, but as he ran a finger over the area in curiosity, Gabriel shuddered his wings flared around him. 

‘Oh crap, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?’ Sam pulled his hands back and Gabriel let out a low whine and shook his head. 

‘Nuh-uh, come back?’ There was an almost pleading undertone in his voice, as casual and offhand as he tried to make the request sound.

Sam smiled to himself and decided to try something. Turning to his right he reached out with both hands and buried them in the soft feathers surrounding him, curling them. The effect he had aimed for was a lot milder than what actually happened. 

‘Ah- Sam!’ Gabriel gasped as he arched his back and half fell, half leaned back onto him, unable to hold himself up. Sam grinned down at the archangel now in his lap, with his feathers all ruffled up and panting a little. 

‘Sensitive, Gabriel?’ He teased as the angel caught his breath. He shook his head weakly and Sam raised an eyebrow at the bare-faced lie. 

It came across like a challenge to him, so he reached out his left hand and slid it up the opposite direction that they laid, deep into the feathers on that side and scrunched them up. This action was accompanied by another sharp gasp from the angel as he screwed his eyes shut and arched his back again against the bed. ‘Ah, Sam, careful! You have no idea what you’re doing to me.’ 

‘I have some idea…’ He trailed off, smugly looking down at him and catching his eye as he slid his other hand into a similar position in the right wing. His pupils were blown out, almost taking over the golden-brown color of his eyes fully. 

His usually clear and emotive eyes were half-lidded and unfocused as he squinted up at the hunter, deciding what he should do. ‘

‘Cause, on one hand, he really liked what the hunter was doing with his hands, but on the other hand, he really liked what the hunter was doing with his hands.

One more twitch of the fingers embedded in his feathers though, and Gabriel gave up trying to just lie there. Sam knew what he was doing, that much was evident from the look in his eyes.

In one quick and surprisingly fluid movement considering the bulk of his wings Gabriel sat up from his lap and twisted around, laughing as he pushed Sam down against the pillows by his shoulders and straddled him easily. 

‘You have an idea, huh?’ Sam nodded, smirking. ‘Well, I have some ideas of my own, kid.’ 

Sam didn’t have the chance to think of a witty response as Gabriel crashed their lips together and tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Sam’s neck. It was a very effective way to shut him up, Gabriel noted.

Gabriel wasn’t stopping there though. No, he needed to show Sam the extent of what a tease he’d been to him just moments earlier, manhandling his wings like that. So he let his unoccupied hand drift down over Sam’s chest and stomach before coming to a stop over the crotch of his jeans. 

He rested it lightly there, providing nothing but the lightest pressure as Sam moaned dirtily against his mouth. Every so often he shifted it slightly, irregularly enough to ensure Sam couldn’t really get anything out of it but still there, making his presence known. 

‘Ah- Gabriel, please!’ He begged, but all he got was a cocked brow and an incredulous laugh. 

‘Oh kid, what you just did to me? Think ten times this infuriating, I should- ah fuuck!’ His words dissolved into a low moan as Sam got his hands back on his wings; he’d obviously unconsciously curled them back up around his sides and now the hunter was digging his fingers in and pulling at the feathers with reckless abandon and it felt so good. 

He dropped his head forwards onto Sam's shoulder, breathing heavily into the crook of his neck and fumbling with the button on his stupid jeans.

If he was going down, Sam was coming with him. Pun intended.

Sam gasped and roughly grabbed a handful of feathers on instinct when Gabriel’s hand slid into his boxers and gripped him tightly and Gabriel grunted at the hot mix of pleasure-pain it stirred up inside him. 

Sam removed one hand from his wings to grab him by the chin and bring him back up to look at him, pulling him forwards into another hungry kiss. 

He couldn’t get the image of how Gabriel had looked in the library out of his head, glad that now he’d be the one messing up his hair and kissing his lips bright red. 

With that thought he focused the attention of his hands into Gabriel’s hair instead of his feathers, the archangel whining from the back of his throat at the loss of stimulation. 

He jerked Sam’s cock quick and rough to prove a point, causing the hunter's hips to buck and jolt him around. He smirked at him and crowded his wings in close around them, giving him better access, which he made use of. 

Sam groped a handful of feathers near the base of Gabriel’s wings on both sides and used them to pull him in closer, leaning in to suck on his exposed neck as he tilted his head back in ecstasy. He kept one hand splayed across Gabriel’s back right between his wings and moved the other down to attend to the angels own dick, which hadn’t gotten much attention yet in the rush. 

He could see why, as Gabriel let out a shout when he palmed him through his jeans. ‘Whoa there, you sure about that? I’m not gonna, uh last much longer, kid, I dunno about you.’ 

Sam pulled away from Gabriel’s neck and shook his head, letting it fall back against the headrest as Gabriel increased the pace of his hand competitively. 

He wasn’t about to give in though, and seconds later had his hand shoved down the front of the angel’s jeans, not even bothering with the zipper he was that desperate. 

Neither of them was being careful or delicate and neither of them cared as their lips met in another kiss that was all teeth and tongue and groaning. 

Sam ran his free hand back out over the inner part of Gabriel’s wing and sank into the soft fluffy feathers at the top near the bend and he hissed against his mouth before pulling back. ‘Ah fuck Sam, I’m gonna- ah, you’re gonna wanna close your eyes.’ 

Without much thought he did, and seconds later the insides of his eyelids were turned red with the intensity of the light in front of him as Gabriel bucked his hips one last time and came all over himself and Sam’s hand. The sound of a lightbulb exploding echoed around the room.

When he opened his eyes again he met Gabriel’s, which were glowing grace-blue and slightly dazed. He had a sneaking suspicion that the fading light had been his halo, but he could bring that up later after he’d gotten his own release. 

Gabriel blinked away his haze and picked up his pace again, leaning in and sucking his own marks into the skin at Sam’s throat, nipping at the site and then nursing it with a quick lick. He flicked his wrist expertly and then Sam was going over the edge himself, pulling so hard on the feathers still in his reach that he was genuinely surprised that he hadn’t ripped any out when he came to his senses.

Gabriel rolled off of Sam’s hips and tucked his wings in tight, flopping onto his back next to him on the bed and turning his head to look at the hunter. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his messy hair. ‘Wow, kid.’

‘Yeah.’ Sam breathed as he blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. ‘I think you blew my light out.’ 

The angry shouts of Dean Winchester rang out in the hall and Sam’s eyes widened as the red emergency lights flashed on. 

‘I think you blew all the lights out…’ They looked at each other guiltily for a second and then burst into conspiratory laughter. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and with the smallest amount of grace fixed their broken bulb, but left the rest to piss off Dean. Then he snapped them again and he and Sam were both free from any clean-up duties. 

Sam dropped his head back onto his pillow and sighed happily. ‘Thanks, Gabe.’

Gabriel just laughed and scooted closer to his side, Sam raising his arm to let him under it and then tugging him in close. ‘That? That is the least I can do for you, Sammy.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated if you like it! Sorry if it sucked, I'm way out of practice..


End file.
